


Life At Sea

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Alternative Life - Cruise Ship, Angst, Cruise Director Reader, Cruise Director You, Dark John Winchester, Dark Mary Winchester, Doctor Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Homelessness, Kidnapping, Mentions Of Infidelity, Murder of Background Character, Nightmares, Past Infidelity, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: After leaving home at 18, Dean never thought his life would end up how it has. He has a wife, a daughter and a great job. But, as the cruise ship that he works on is docked for a new set of guests, could everything change?





	1. Chapter 1

Aged 18, with his whole life ahead of him, Dean was terrified. His father, John, wanted him to marry young, have kids and go into the family business of engineering and car sales, _the family business_. But Dean didn't want that. Long ago, he'd realised music and medicine were his interests, not being covered in engine oil and fixing cars. So he left. After a night of more arguments, he left. Nothing more than his phone and ID, he ran, and somehow, months later he was in Florida, being offered a scholarship in medicine after helping a woman give birth to twins while being trapped in an elevator that was hurtling down towards the bottom floor of the building they were in. He took the scholarship and soon enough, he was a qualified doctor. But he couldn't find a job he liked. The monotony of a doctor's surgery job wasn't enough for him. But as he walked along the beach, looking out to sea, he saw a cruise ship. Little did he know it would change his life in so many ways.

He walked back to his studio apartment and dropped onto the bed, barely managing to strip to his boxer shorts to sleep in. Staring at the white ceiling, he pulled his phone from his pocket and typed in a known cruise line, watching the website appear. Scrolling down the web page, he found the 'Work for Us' tab and applied for a medic role, for the full yearly schedule and sent it off, not expecting another reply.

Weeks later, he was walking around the hospital he'd gotten a job in and frowned when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Slipping into the break room, he answered the call.  
"Hi, is this the contact number for a...Doctor Dean H Winchester?" A woman's soft voice hit his ears.  
"Hi uh, yeah that's me. Who's speaking?" He asked.  
"Hi, my name is Donna and I work for Angel Cruises. I'm calling to inform you that you have been successful in your application for an interview with our head office for role as an onboard medical officer" she said. Dean smiled to himself.  
"Awesome...what do I need to do?" He asked.  
"We will be sending you an email shortly with more information but as long as you can attend the interview and show potential to the staff, you're in with a chance of getting the job. Congratulations on behalf of all of us here, and have a wonderful remainder of your day" She said. The click of the call ending made Dean lower his phone, but all he could do was stare in disbelief. _Life is finally looking up._

  



	2. Chapter 2

The interview process was tedious. Suits were not Dean's thing, he was more comfortable in jeans and a flannel shirt, but suits were restrictive. The staff quickly seemed to take interest in Dean, and he knew he had nailed the interview when he left, the email of confirmation just made it 100 times better. After handing his letter of resignation into the hospital, he commenced with his last few working days, while preparing to sell the stuff he no longer needed. He was excited, and scared, and eager but still, he needed to ensure that he didn’t fuck everything up within the first week.

A cruise ship was not what Dean had expected it to be. He found his place in the medical centre, and he was happy with everything. He quickly made friends with one of the engineers, Benny, and one of the head chefs, Gabriel. It took him a bit longer to meet others, including yourself.

The first night of the first cruise, he had a few cases of sea sickness, all of which were easy fixes. He was walking around the top deck at 1am, listening to the calming swell of the waves hitting the boat while he was unable to sleep, when he stumbled a woman crying. He could only describe her as breathtaking, even with smudged make up and puffy red cheeks.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He asked, sitting beside you on a sun bed.  
"Oh hi! I don't recognise you, are you new?" You asked, looking to him. He was young, barely 25. But he was cute. He made you forget about Ash, very quickly. Wiping away the tears, you met his green eyes and you knew he didn’t expect you to paint a smile, like other staff often did.  
"Yeah, new medical officer. Dean Winchester, and you are?" He asked. You trailed your eyes over his chest slightly, and he picked up on this, smirking.  
"I'm (Your Full Name). I'm the cruise director for this ship, it's my home...but I may have to change that" You sighed.  
"What's got a pretty lady like you crying?" He asked, wrapping his jacket around you at the cold wind.  
"I just walked in on my boyf - ex boyfriend now, cheating on me..." You trailed off. Dean frowned.  
"Does he need castrating?" He asked, you chuckled slightly and wiped away the tears.   
"Hey, you shouldn't have to change anything for him. He's the one who fucked up, lost someone who seems pretty damn amazing, for what? A quick lay? He deserves to fall overboard" Dean said, rubbing your shoulder. You smiled softly and shrugged, wiping at your face slightly.  
"I'd go to my bed, to get some sleep, but he's there" You sighed.  
"Sleep in my bed tonight" he offered. You shrugged.  
"Do you mind?" You asked.   
"I'm used to sleeping on the floor, a sofa is like a bed to me" he said, standing up. You nodded, but tilted your head. _U_ _sed to sleeping on the floor?_  
"What do you mean?" You asked, and stood up.  
"My dad kicked me out because medicine and music intrigued me more than engineering and car sales" Dean shrugged, holding his hand out for you, which you took. It was warm, comfortable in your own.   
"Ah that's shit. How did you get through college?" You asked, following him inside.  
"I got a scholarship after helping a woman give birth in a broken elevator. By the time I'd finished that, there wasn't much for me. Took a job in a hospital, but it wasn't for me. Never thought I'd end up in the middle of the Adriatic Sea though" He chuckled. You nodded and smiled.  
"You sound amazing" you said, walking down the stairs with Dean. He shrugged and smiled, walking down to the medical centre with you. You looked to the door to your bedroom and sighed. Ash was probably in there waiting for you.  
"Hey, everything okay?" Dean asked. You shrugged.  
"I need to get my stuff from in there" you said. Dean nodded.  
"I'll wait out here" He said, rubbing your shoulder. You nodded and smiled, opening the door. Ash was sat on the bed, head in his hands. His head raised when the door opened.  
"(Y/N), please let me-" He started.  
"No." You cut him off, going to your drawers, pulling some clothes out for the next day, as well as something to sleep in. You got the other things you'd need before moving to Dean.  
"There's nothing to explain. You were balls deep in a guest. That tells me enough" you said. Ash looked heartbroken, but it was nothing on how you were feeling. Dean rubbed your side as he led you out into the corridor and down to his room, a few doors down.

The room was empty. There was a few clothes hung up, the bed was made.   
"You haven't got much, huh?" You said, looking around. Dean shrugged.  
"I left home with just me, a phone and some ID, not much else was needed" He shrugged. You smiled and hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you" you whispered. Dean smiled sadly and rubbed your shoulder.  
"Don't worry about it" he said, and sat you on the bed.  
"Want a drink?" He asked, while unbuttoning his shirt. You shrugged.  
"If you don't mind" Dean moved over to the fridge and got out two beers, while stripping his top half. You raked your eyes down his chest, smirking slightly. Dean sat beside you on the bed, rubbing your shoulder while flicking the TV on.   
"What do you want to watch?" Dean asked. You shrugged.  
"What's your tattoo?" You asked, eyes falling back to his chest.  
"Oh, that. My dad, as well as loving the family business, was a religious nut. Forced me, my mom and my brother to get it" Dean said.  
"Something about keeping the soul pure or some crap" he chuckled. You nodded and smirked.  
"I have a tattoo" you smirked. Dean raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh do you" he chuckled. You nodded and reached down, unbuttoning your pants. Pushing them down, you watched as Dean shifted on the bed and leant back. You smirked and kicked your pants away, before tugging your shirt over your head. He smiled and raked his eyes down your chest. You took his hand and slid it into your panties, showing a sliver of the ink at your panty line. It was only a cat, something childish you'd got after your first paycheck, but it was what triggered you to get more and more. He smirked and leant forward, tracing the ink with his tongue. Moaning, you fell forward and the night consisted of the best orgasms of your life. You didn’t care about anything, for once in your life.

It didn't take long for you to become closer with Dean than you'd ever been with Ash. Dean was funny, kind, caring, everything Ash wasn’t. But he was broken. He was a shell of a man. You just hoped that you could help rebuild him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Chapter

You'd learnt very early into the relationship that being homeless at the age of 18 had ruined Dean, his relationships and his self – worth. Your love for him only grew as you learnt more of each other. Almost two years after you met Dean, you were engaged and happier than you'd ever been with Ash, who had moved companies. He'd claimed that you'd harassed him, but his claim was very quickly dismissed. You and Dean were happy, and you had everything going right.

"Happy Birthday" Dean grimaced when he heard the calls, walking into the staff area. He’d hoped that no one would force him to celebrate today, though it seems that everyone else disagrees.   
"How old now, 60? 70?" One of the engineers chuckled, to which Dean raised his middle finger.  
"Ah feels like it some days. Only 27 for me" he shrugged, looking up when you walked in. Leaning down, he kissed you gently, while pulling his body close.  
"How's your day, babe?" You asked.  
"Well, I've had three kids vomit on me, a woman collapsed on me and someone had gone into early labour" He shrugged.  
"But it's only 10am?" Gabriel said, from across the room. He’d been interested in something on his phone.   
"Yeah Gabe, I don't know if you know but babies don't think 'hey I'll wait til 8am to pop out', nah they just decide that they want to come at 3am, causing a bunch of other issues" Dean chuckled. You smiled and rubbed his side.  
"Ah that's what that was" you said, sitting down. Dean nodded.  
"Yeah, the 'copter took her off to hospital earlier" Dean said. You smiled and nodded.  
"Awesome. What's this cruise route?" You asked, looking to the other crew.  
"Arctic cruise for a week, and then it's going back to the normal Greece and Croatia cruise" Castiel said from where he was typing away at a computer. You looked over, unaware he was even in the room.   
"Oh fun. I'm stealing your jacket" you said, nudging Dean. He chuckled and kissed you.  
"Go ahead" he smiled. Curling closer, you relaxed as his jacket fell around your shoulders.

The Arctic cruise was relatively uneventful for you, but not for Dean. Every day he had a new case of frostbite and at least twice he had to inform a patient that the only thing they could do was take a warm shower. Every night, you would curl up on the king-size bed with Dean and listen to the stories of the medical cases, and the woman who claimed to have a new medical emergency everyday.

Dean loved Greek cruises. It was where he'd met you, the first one he'd ever done and he wouldn't change it for the world. Currently docked in Venice, you and him were laid together with nothing to do.   
"I uh...I need to talk to you about something" you said. He looked down to you and smiled.  
"What's up?" He asked.  
"I'm ah...wait here a minute" you said, before moving to your closet. Reaching into the drawer at the top, you pulled out the sheet of paper you were after.  
"You know I said I was going to a specialist yesterday" you started. Dean sat up and nodded, an unreadable expression on his face.   
"I have good news. Or bad, depending on your view" you said. He nodded and looked to the paper when you handed it over.

"You're pregnant?!" Dean exclaimed. He smiled widely and hugged you tightly. You smiled and brushed your fingers through his short hair, while laying back on the bed and kissing him deeply. If for whatever reason, the test was faulty and you weren't pregnant, at the end of the night you definitely were. 

  



	4. Chapter 4

Almost five years later and Dean wouldn't change anything in his life for everything in the world. He is happily married, with a beautiful daughter and his life is _finally_ going well for him. His daughter loved living in the ship, her education was more experience based than tested, which was a surprise to be allowed. She is the double of you and Dean, having his eyes but your facial shape and structure, whenever he looks at her, he feels his heart fill with love slightly more.

He looked around the staff room, some faces old and familiar, like Gabriel Milton and Benny Lafitte, some were newer like Chuck Shurley, the event’s manager, and Fergus MacLeod, the new onboard security head officer. His new family is so much better than the family he came from. Dean looked up when you walked in to the staff room, a pale face and a worried look on your face.  
"Hey, everything okay?" Dean asked, jumping up. He moved to your side and cupped your cheeks. JJ had been ill for most of the week so far, increasingly concerning for both you and Dean, though Dean seemed confident that it was only a bug, and she would get better soon.  
"She's not well. Really wants you, vomiting everywhere, it doesn’t look particularly good, she looks really bad" You said, eyes drifting from Dean’s to JJ, who was attached to your side, this was the worst she had ever been ill in her short, 4 year life. Dean nodded and looked down to the girl attached to your side.   
"Hey princess, shall we go lay and watch a movie? I can see if I have some medicine to make you feel better too" Dean asked. Green eyes nodding met his own, followed by hands, begging to be picked up. He picked up his daughter, sitting her on his side and smiling sadly.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked, looking to you while stroking his fingers through her hair.  
"Just worried. It’s her fourth day like this" you sighed.  
"I'll do some tests, everything is suggesting that it's just a stomach bug" he said. You nodded and kissed him, watching as he walked away with your daughter attached to him like a monkey, while sucking her thumb. You smiled to yourself, saving the image in your mind of Dean caring for your daughter, before looking to everyone.  
"What time's everyone boarding?" You asked.  
"Few minutes, bang on 2" Gabriel said, barely looking up from his phone, clearly whatever he was looking at was interesting. You nodded and sniffed yourself, finding that you didn’t smell as bad as you suspected.  
"I'll have to be okay like this, not got time for a shower" you chuckled before running up to welcome guests.

The first night was the same for every ship under Angel Cruises. The captain, chef, cruise director and  medical officer(s) would all be introduced to guests in the main area, and there would be a small interview for the guests to ask any questions they would have. But today was different. Dean was looking after your daughter.

You looked around the main area, hundreds of people had drinks and were staring at Chuck talking. You briefly listened, mind wandering back to JJ and Dean, you hoped she was okay.   
"Here is our Captain, Captain Arthur Ketch, hailing from the United Kingdom, he has 20+ years of sailing experience from countries all over the World" He said. Ketch waved and smiled.  
"Hey, not all about me. This wouldn't be possible without the medics, who kept me alive after that appendix problem last year" he said,looking around at the various people.   
"Speaking of which, where is he?" He asked, looking around to find you, and when he saw you, he smiled.  
"JJ isn't feeling to good, I'll radio him but I don't know if he'll come up" You said, pulling your radio. You called to Dean's and a few minutes later, you heard the muffled response.

"JJ wanted to come up apparently" You smiled.   
"Alright, while he's on his way up, this is your cruise director, Mrs (Your First Name) Winchester! If you have any questions about excursions, activities or locations, she’s your woman" Ketch called, smiling at the applause. He looked over and smiled at your blush. He missed the three people at the side who had a questioning look on their face, but you didn’t. You shrugged it off, guessing they only recognised your name, or had a question. You smiled when Dean walked up with JJ in his white shirt and trousers, missing his usual jacket and, for some reason, he had a Frozen sticker on his shirt. Ketch smiled and threw the microphone over to you, which you caught.   
"There's my handsome husband" you said, the microphone catching your words.  
"And of course, my gorgeous daughter" you smiled, watching as she climbed down, running to you. Dean smiled and kissed the top of your head, catching Mary and John's eyes. He looked down and avoided them, hoping he was imagining them. _He didn’t want to see them ever again._  
"Here he is, the onboard medical officer, musician and evidently, a fan of Disney. Doctor Dean Winchester" Ketch said after being handed another microphone. Dean shrugged and chuckled.  
"Someone has to watch Frozen" he chuckled, lifting your daughter when she reached out for him, yawning.  
"I should go put her down for the night" he said. You nodded and smiled, rubbing his back.  
"Let's go" you said, waving to the people before following Dean down to your room.  
"We have a problem" he said, while walking beside you.  
"Do we?" You asked. He nodded and looked behind him, seeing the three people he didn't want to see.  
"Take JJ back to the room, I don't want her, or you, to see this" Dean said, handing the sleeping girl to you. You nodded slowly.  
"Dean, what's going on?" You asked.  
"I'll tell you later, just go" he said, staring up the stairs. You nodded and went, though you were reluctant. _What was going on? Who was on board? What could be so bad that Dean rushed you off how he had?_


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you want?" He growled, glaring at the people in front of him, the people he once called family.  
"Dean, you recognise us?" His mom asked. She hadn't changed one bit since he'd last seen them, nearly 10 years ago.  
"Why the fuck are you talking to me?" He asked angrily.  
"You're our son" she exclaimed.  
"You lost the chance to call me that when you kicked me out. You're nothing to me" he said angrily. He noted John had drifted away, barely paying any attention to Dean, and Dean wasn’t fussed by that. He preferred that, he had a lot of words that he didn’t want to say to them.   
"Hey Sammy" he said, before turning his attention back to Mary.  
"You both" he started, pointing to Mary and then John.  
"Made it very clear 10 years ago you didn't approve. You don't get to change now I've got everything going well" he said. You could hear everything, walking back up the stairs after laying JJ down.  
"Dean" you said softly, walking up beside him.  
"Hey babe" he said softly, turning to face you and smiling.   
"JJ wants you" you said softly. He nodded.  
"I'll be down in a sec. Go on to her" he said, kissing you gently. You nodded and smiled before walking away, briefly making eye contact with the woman.  
"Do not try to talk to me. Sam, you can always come find me, but I swear to god Mary, if you or John come near me, I will call security" he said, before turning on the stairs and walking away.

You were sat on JJ's bed when Dean walked in, brushing your fingers through her hair. Dean smiled to you and sat beside you.  
"Hey princess, you feeling okay?" He asked. JJ nodded and shrugged.  
"Kinda" she whispered. Dean smiled and pressed his fingers against her head, checking her temperature, to see if she had cooled down slightly.  
"I think your bug is going. You're gonna be okay" he promised. She nodded and hugged him loosely. 

Dean laid his jacket over her and smiled, watching as she slowly fell asleep. You smiled and tiptoed out of the room with Dean, closing the door silently. You turned to him and hugged him tightly.   
"Is everything okay?" You asked.  
"My family are here" he sighed. You frowned but nodded. You’d heard little snippets about them before, but Dean never went into too much detail, it always upset him, for some reason. You had never asked him about it, it seemed too personal for you to ask about why it hurt him so much. Both of you liked it that way.   
"Is that who was on the stairs?" You asked. Dean nodded and smiled, taking your hand as you walked out of the staff area. Dean turned to the security guard you'd come to make friends with over the time he’d been stationed outside of the staff quarters.  
"Hey, afraid to say that for the next week, we might need extra security here" Dean said. The guy nodded.  
"That's fine, everything okay?" He asked. Dean shrugged and forced a smile, while you took his hand and dragged him away. Dean chuckled and smiled.  
"Hey, where are we going?" He asked.  
"Back out here" you said, reaching the main area where the captain's talk was still taking place. Dean wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his head on your shoulder while the captain spoke.  
"Ah, Winchester. You're back! JJ down okay?" Ketch asked.  
"Yeah" You smiled, connecting your hand with Dean's. He leant down and kissed you.  
"Awwh they're so cute, ain't they? 6 years they've been together" Ketch spoke, smiling at both you and Dean. Blushing, you curled closer to Dean.

Walking around deck after midnight was always your favourite thing. The only sound was the waves crashing, occasionally some drunken guests could be heard but that was rare. Tonight was no different, you and Dean were walking around the deck hand in hand. You leant against the railing and looked over the horizon, illuminated by moonlight. Dean smiled softly and stood beside you, his arms slithering around your waist to hold you close.   
"How are you feeling?" You asked, looking over to him. He'd been tense since he'd seen his family. Shrugging, he curled closer.  
"I want to punch them, but I love them still. They're the reason I'm here. I want to thank them and send them flowers, without them kicking me out I would have never met you, never had this amazing life. But they broke me, they nearly killed me" he sighed. You turned in his arms and kissed him.  
"Dean" A deep voice radiated to you both. Looking over his shoulder, you could see the grey haired male from earlier.  
"What?" Dean asked, not turning to face the man.  
"I didn't want to chase you off" he said.   
"You sure did a good job of it" Dean said, and looked down when static could be heard.  
"That's my call. I better go. You gonna be okay, babe?" Dean asked. You nodded and smiled, kissing him before pushing him towards the elevator. He quickly disappeared from your view, leaving you alone with the male. You walked inside, before making your way down to your cabin, and climbing into bed.

A while later, Dean walked into the room with blood and vomit on his shirt.  
"Everything okay?" You asked. Dean nodded.  
"Someone drank too much, he hit his head" Dean shrugged. You nodded and watched him throw the shirt into the laundry basket. You smiled and curled close when he stripped to his boxers, climbing in beside you. He smiled and curled closer, wrapping his arms around you.

The next morning, you awoke first and quickly showered and dressed. You walked to the door connecting your room to JJ's, frowning when you found the darkened room empty.  
"Jay?" You called out, hoping she might be in the bathroom, but there was no answer. Your heart sank, a sob wrenched its way out of your throat. _What had happened? Where was she? She always woke you up if she was going somewhere._


	6. Chapter 6

"Dean" you cried out. He jolted up, the sheet still around his body and frowned when he saw your facial expression.  
"What's up?" He asked, steadily moving to climb out of the bed.   
"JJ’s gone" you cried out. Dean was by your side in a moment, arms wrapping around you, to keep you standing, while he radioed out to everyone, informing them that she was missing.   
"Stay here, I'm gonna go look upstairs" Dean said. You nodded and rubbed the tears away, watching as he slid into some sweatpants. He ran out and stumbled back at the sight that met him. Blood was splattered over the white walls. The security guard's body lay on the floor in a mess of blood and guts.  
"Fuck" he whispered, calling for more security down to the staff deck. He ran into the room.  
"I need you to stay in here. I need to tell Ketch to stop the boat" He said.  
"What? Why?" You asked. Pulling you outside, Dean pointed to the body by the doorway. You gasped, resisting the urge to vomit. You nodded and kissed Dean before nudging him towards the elevator. He ran off, ID badge in hand.

Ketch had been reluctant at first, _it would delay the entire cruise_. He wasn't keen on stopping the boat, but upon learning that a four year old was missing and a man was dead, he realised he would have little choice on the matter. The on-board police officers were blocking off the entire floor when Dean returned. He held a hand out for you and took you upstairs, where people had congregated in the main area, all with the same question: _What’s going on?_ You watched as they all swarmed you. Ketch threw a microphone to you.   
"Alright everyone. Sit down" you called down.   
"We have had a horrific crime committed overnight. In addition to that, we have now got a child missing. Security is currently sweeping all rooms searching for the child, and CCTV is being checked. Until this has been resolved, no one can leave the ship, so we have decided to anchor here until he have a resolution" you called out. Some guests were more accepting than others, but it needed to be done. Dean kept his arms wrapped around your waist as you spoke to everyone. He kissed the top of your head gently.  
"Maybe a role call would help us in figuring out if anyone isn't here?" He suggested. You nodded and moved to a computer. You began calling the names in alphabetical order over the tannoy and told everyone to move to the area where you were, and once the names were called, you told them move aside.

"Winchester?" You called out. No response. Sam walked over to you, a book in his hands.  
"I'm here, my parents haven't been around since yesterday evening" he said. You nodded.  
"Alright, thanks for letting us know" you said, eyes meeting Dean's.  
"That's everyone checked. Only your parents haven't appeared" you said. Dean nodded.  
"Alright. We'll see what security bring up" Dean said. You nodded and kissed him gently.  
"Alright everyone, until further notice, we need you all to go back to your rooms and remain there" You called out. People filtered out until there was only a few staff members left.  
"What's going on?" Gabriel asked, walking towards you and Dean, his chef hat slightly ruffled.  
"JJ is missing. Henriksen was stabbed last night. My parents can't be found" Dean said. You rubbed his side, sensing the upset. He sighed and leant into the touch. Gabriel rubbed your shoulders.  
"It'll all work out, you know that right" he said softly. Shrugging, Dean reached into his pocket.  
"I need a smoke" he sighed. You shook your head.  
"No you don't. Don't start that again, you've only just got on top of it" you said, taking his hands in your own. Dean reluctantly nodded and kissed you.

It was days before security finished a full sweep, with 5000 passengers being split into 2500 rooms, 1000 staff and only three members of those staff being security, it was a tedious task. You and Dean had no sleep in the time, you were close to tearing your hair out and you were terrified. _W_ _hat if something has happened?_

You were close to passing out. Dean was somehow still functioning, despite not eating, sleeping and barely drinking. You suspect it has something to do with his past life of homelessness. You were in the main area with Dean when three police officers walked over.  
"How's this for incriminating?" One of them said, pulling a white cloth from behind his back. It was covered in blood.  
"Which cabin was it in?" Dean asked.  
"7492" The officer said.   
"Who's in there?" Dean asked, looking to you. Pulling the computer close, you searched the system.  
"John and Mary... Winchester" you sighed, reading the name. You looked to Dean. He stood up and walked towards the stairs when he heard two sets of feet walking down.

"Where the fuck is my daughter?" Dean's angry voice, followed by a slam, jolted you. You jumped up and ran out, finding him pinning John against a wall. He had fisted his hands into John's shirt and the material looked close to tearing.  
"Dean, let him go. The police will deal with everything" you said, attempting to pull Dean away. But he didn't move.  
"I swear to God if I find out you hurt my baby girl" he growled, punching John. You watched as Dean let the body fall to the floor, before walking away, blood dripping from Dean's knuckles that wasn't his own. You ran after him while the officers took John and Mary. Dean was out on the deck when you found him, kicking a wall. You pulled him away, cradling his body close. Tears soaked through your t-shirt as he cried in your arms. You brushed your fingers through Dean's hair and held him close.  
"It's okay, I got you" you whispered, kissing the top of his head.

"Daddy?" Dean jolted awake. It was the first time he'd tried to get sleep, both you and Dean had tried to. He'd not managed to get any, yet, instead he was having dreams of JJ, bruised, bloody and beaten. He felt so useless, being unable to help in anyway. The darkened room didn’t help how he was feeling at all.  
"Dean" you said softly, curling up in his arms. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.  
"Sorry" he murmured.  
"It's gonna be okay" you whispered, trailing your fingers over the tattoo.   
"Is it? It's been four days since she went..." Dean trailed off. You gently kissed Dean's cheek.  
"Yes. It will be. I know you're not religious, but having faith always helps" You said. Dean nodded and curled closer. _Despite telling Dean to have faith, you were losing your own faith._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da smuts is finally here

You'd somehow managed to get a few hours of sleep, but they were uncomfortable, between the thoughts that were circling in your mind and the nightmares you were having. Dean didn't even get that, he couldn’t sleep knowing someone had taken his daughter and they could be within feet of him.

You were stood by the reception desk, head hitting the wood with a thunk when you heard the lift ding, which was odd since most people had been told to remain in their rooms while the searches took place. Dean spun around on the spot and looked over when he heard footsteps. He ran over and lifted the figure up when JJ’s small frame came into view. You ran over and embraced her just as tightly, the tears trailing freely from both you and Dean. One of the on board police officers walked out with John and Mary, both in handcuffs. Mary had a black ring around her eyes from where she’d cried, while John just looked pissed off, glaring at you and Dean almost instantly, but you couldn’t care less. Your daughter is back in your arms.  
"She admitted it all" he said to Dean while pointing to Mary. Dean nodded in response, but neither of you moved, or spoke. You were too caught up in emotions. Dean was holding both you and JJ tightly in his arms, and you were holding them just as tightly.

It could’ve been hours, it could’ve been minutes but you, Dean and JJ didn’t move. You didn’t care. Eventually though, you had to move. You looked up and saw Sam stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs.  
“Dean, go talk to Sam. I’ll take JJ downstairs and make sure she’s okay” You said. Dean reluctantly nodded and kissed you both before walking towards Sam, while you took JJ downstairs.

The next evening and everything was back on track. Sam was bonding with JJ, and he and JJ were getting on great, so much so that they were spending the night watching the movie that showed on board, giving you and Dean some time alone. You were curled together on the bed, making out lazily. You’d both been hesitant to let Sam go off with JJ at first, but Sam had given his word and promised that if anything was to happen, Dean had permission to kill him. Dean, despite being reluctant, agreed, and so, you and him were alone.  
“Dean…we haven’t been alone since the birth of JJ…” You murmured, nipping his neck. He chuckled and combed his fingers through your hair. His fingers reached down to unbutton your blouse, lightly touching the skin. You groaned and scratched at his back slightly, rolling your hips. Moaning, Dean met your hips as he reached back and tugged his shirt off and threw it to the hamper across the room, before throwing your blouse with it. You moaned and climbed off of him, stripping.   
“We don’t have much time” You said breathlessly. Dean nodded and tugged his trousers and boxer shorts away, watching as you climbed into his lap. Reaching between your bodies, Dean lined himself up.   
“Ready?” He asked. You nodded and smiled, kissing him gently. He kissed you as he pushed in, hips meeting your own quickly. You groaned and let your head fall to his neck, rolling your hips slightly. Dean smirked and stood up, laying you down on the bed. He kissed you deeply as he built up a rhythm and soon you were moaning, head thrown back and your full body arched off of the bed. You came with an almost silent scream, tightening around Dean with a small smile. He grinned and rolled into you a few more times, rhythm beginning to falter as he got closer. You reached up and kissed Dean, brushing your fingers through his hair, and that seemed to tip him over the edge. He came with a grunt, filling you to the brim. You groaned, feeling how deep he filled you.   
“Damn” He panted, moving to lay beside you before he crushed you. You chuckled and kissed him gently, curling close and covering both of your bodies with the duvet.   
“I know it’s been a tough few days, but I like life at sea” Dean murmured, kissing the top of your head as you fell asleep.

His reaction a few weeks later when you found out you were pregnant, that was just as good as the first time, if not better. You loved your life at sea, especially loving Dean by your side. 


End file.
